The operation of pneumatic chisels, small air hammers, and similar hand held impact tools is often difficult and cumbersome due to the absence of adequate holding grips. Usually a single hand grip on the tool body is provided to support the tool while positioning and guidance of the tool bit are accomplished by whatever means may be available to the operator. For example, pneumatic chisels are widely used in the metal casting industry to remove flash from rough castings. The most convenient place to grip such chisels for effective guidance of the chisel point is on the chisel shank. However, this practice may be physically damaging to the operator's hand. The high frequency vibration of the tool shank may impair blood circulation in the hand, causing possible damage to capillary vessels. This condition is commonly referred to as "white hand" or "chippers syndrome". In addition, such tool shanks become hot and, therefore, pose the additional hazard of burning the operator's hand. Heavy insulating gloves are used to avoid this danger, but the bulk of such gloves decreases the holdability and controlability of the tool without materially protecting the operator's hand against the vibration of the tool shank.